Joe's a Jerk
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Joe Jonas does things to his little brother Nick, bad things. Find out more by reading. Contains abuse .
1. Chapter 1

Joe and Nick were driving home from New York City. They had spent the day there and were now on their way back to Wyckoff, New Jersey. Nick was asleep on the passenger's seat and Joe was driving. Joe looked at his little brother as he slept. He was so cute when he was asleep. It was pouring down rain outside and Joe could barely see the road. Joe looked over at Nick again. Nick looked so hot today and wearing the tight jeans and T-shirt made him look even sexier.

Finally Joe couldn't take it anymore and pulled over. He quietly slipped Nick's belt off of him. He was about to move Nick when Nick opened his eyes.

"Why are we stopping?" Nick asked while stretching.

"Oh..um…I couldn't see the road," Joe said. "It's raining too hard. I'd feel more comfortable driving when it wasn't pouring."

"Oh," Nick said.

"I'm going to get a drink out of the back," Joe said. "Do you want one?"

"Red Bull please," Nick said.

Joe nodded and crawled into the back. Then he had a thought and pulled Nick back there with him. Nick was so surprised that he didn't even realize Joe was using his belt to tie Nick's hands to the door handle. Joe pulled on the belt tightly and made sure Nick couldn't get free. Nick was wide-eyed in fear.

"J-Joe…wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Nick asked nervously as Joe unzipped his pants.

"You'll see," Joe said with a huge grin on his face. Nick saw the lust in his eyes and gulped. "Awe, don't be scared. It'll all be over soon if you stay still."

Joe pulled down his pants, showing his erect cock. Nick began to squirm as Joe unzipped Nick's jeans.

"Joe…please don't," Nick begged with tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay baby," Joe said as he caressed Nick's cheek. "If you cooperate it'll be easier for both of us."

Nick started to squirm again. Joe sighed and pulled Nick's jeans and boxers off. Then Nick tried to kick Joe but Joe was too fast for him. Joe used his own belt to tie Nick's ankles together. Then Joe put his head between Nick's legs. Joe spit on his hand and wiped the saliva on his own cock. Then he prepared himself to enter Nick.

Nick screamed bloody murder as Joe went inside of him. Joe hadn't prepped him so his anus was tight. Nick screamed and screamed as Joe pumped in and out of him. Tears were flowing down Nick's face as Joe raped him. Then Nick let out a scream and shivered.

"Oh," Joe said. "I must've found your prostate."

Joe rammed into Nick, hitting his prostate each time. Nick was so confused. Why did it hurt but feel good at the same time?

"Joe…please…stop," Nick choked out.

"Doesn't it feel good though?" Joe asked. Nick shook his head. "You body is telling me otherwise."

Joe pointed at Nick's erect cock. Then Joe began to give Nick a blowjob. He sucked on Nick's cock and licked around Nick's penis head. Nick began to moan and cry at the same time. Joe couldn't help but laugh at his confused little brother.

Finally Joe exploded into Nick and Nick screamed when he felt Joe's hot semen inside of him. Joe continued to thrust and give Nick a blowjob until he could taste Nick's semen in his mouth. Joe swallowed all of Nick's semen and pulled out of Nick.

Both boys were breathing heavily. Nick was still crying silently. Joe put his pants back on and untied Nick's ankles. The first thing Nick did was kick Joe in the face. Joe got angry and punched Nick's balls. Nick cried out and tried to curl into the fetal position. Joe realized he just hit his little brother and immediately felt bad.

"Hey, hey," Joe said. "I'm sorry Nicky. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

Nick just continued to cry. Joe sighed and helped Nick get his pants back on. Joe noticed Nick could barely keep his eyes open. Joe untied Nick's wrists and kissed Nick on the lips. Nick didn't like that at all. Nick tried to fight back but he was too tired. Joe stopped kissing Nick and saw how tired he was. It was barely drizzling outside so Joe carried Nick bridal style to the passenger's seat and buckled him up.

"Pleasant dreams Nicholas," Joe said with a grin as Nick closed his eyes and fell asleep, tired from his first orgasm.

Joe drove the rest of the way home which was only thirty minutes away from where he stopped the car. Nick was still asleep by the time they made it home. Joe picked Nick up bridal style and carried him into the house.

"Hey Joe," Denise said.

"Shh!" Joe said while indicating to Nick.

"Awe!" Denise whispered. "He must've gotten tuckered out from the day you two had together."

"Yeah, Mom," Joe said. "I'm just going to put him upstairs."

"Okay Sweetie," Denise said.

Joe carried Nick up the stairs to his room. As Joe was laying Nick down in his bed someone put their hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kevin. Kevin had a smile on his face as he watched their little brother sleep.

"You guys must've done a lot to make him this tired," Kevin whispered.

"Yeah," Joe said. "We did do a lot."

Kevin and Joe left Nick to sleep. Nick slept through dinner. He was exhausted. By the time it was bedtime Nick had woken up. Joe came in the room and Nick screamed. Joe placed his hand over Nick's mouth and closed Nick's door.

"Tell anyone what happened, and I will crush your balls!" Joe threatened. "Do you understand?" Nick nodded and Joe released Nick's mouth. "Good boy. Goodnight baby, sweet dreams."

And with that Joe left. Kevin came racing in a second after Joe left.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. "I heard you scream."

"Can you sleep in here tonight?" Nick asked.

"I don't know…" Kevin started but then he saw tears streaming down Nick's face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"You could say that," Nick said.

"Sure," Kevin said. "I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Thanks Kev," Nick said.

"You're welcome buddy," Kevin said. "Just let me get my pillow."

Kevin left the room and Joe walked by Nick's room. He pretended he was squeezing something and Nick started crying. Kevin came back and Joe left. Kevin saw Nick crying and came over to him. He pulled Nick onto his lap and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh," Kevin said soothingly. "It's okay. Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

Nick relaxed in Kevin's embrace. Pretty soon Nick was asleep again. Kevin tucked Nick in and got in bed next to him. He put a protective arm around his little brother and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nick woke up Kevin was gone and Joe was in his place. Nick was about to scream when Joe covered his mouth. Nick squirmed but Joe held onto him.

"Shh," Joe said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. You did good last night by lying to Kevin. For that I'm going to give you a reward."

Nick then realized that his hands were tied to the bed with two of his ties. Nick tried to get free but the ties were too tight. Joe watched him squirm for a little bit then got up and locked Nick's closed door. Then he came back and stuffed a clean sock in Nick's mouth. Then he duct taped Nick's mouth so that he couldn't spit out the sock.

Nick cried out when Joe entered him. Nick continued to scream as Joe pumped. Sadly Nick's screams were muffled by the sock and duct tape so no one could hear him. Then Joe pulled out of Nick and put Nick's cock inside of himself. Nick began to moan as Joe bounced up and down. He couldn't help it, it felt good. He was still crying though. He couldn't believe his own brother was doing this to him.

Finally Nick oragasmed and Joe stopped. Then Joe put his cock back into Nick and thrusted until he orgasmed inside of Nick. Nick hated the feeling of semen inside of him and screamed. Joe smiled and collapsed on top of Nick. He began to kiss all over Nick's face while Nick squirmed. Then Joe lifted up Nick's shirt and began to lick Nick's nipples. Nick tried to get out of Joe's reach but Joe was on top of him so it was impossible.

Nick didn't like the feeling of Joe licking his nipples. Joe kept licking as Nick squirmed. Then Joe put Nick's pants back on and put his own pants back on. After he did that Joe continued to lick Nick's nipples. Then he lightly bit one and Nick shivered from the sensation. Joe figured Nick liked it and continued to lightly bite each nipple. Nick began to cry when he realized this was never going to end. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Nick?" it was Kevin.

"MMMMM!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs and Joe slapped him.

"Shh!" he said. "Remember what I said?"

Joe started squeezing Nick's balls and Nick cried out.

"What's going on in there?" Kevin asked as he tried to open the door.

"Remember, not a word about this!" Joe threatened. "Or I will squeeze your balls until you pass out, got it?" Nick nodded.

Joe pulled down Nick's shirt and pulled off the duct tape. Then he untied Nick as Nick spit out the sock. Joe unlocked the door and Kevin came in. Nick was still on the bed in his pajamas. When Nick saw Kevin he got up and rushed into Kevin's arms. He wrapped his skinny arms around Kevin and buried his face in Kevin's chest.

"What happened?" Kevin asked. "Why was the door locked?"

"Nick was telling me a secret and he didn't want anyone barging in as he told me," Joe said.

"Why is Nick crying?" Kevin asked.

Kevin lifted Nick's chin so that Nick was looking at him. Then Kevin saw the red mark on Nick's cheek where Joe slapped him.

"Joe!" Kevin exclaimed. "You hit Nick, didn't you?"

"I –"

"Why would you hit him?" Kevin asked as he hugged Nick tightly.

"Kevin, you know how my anger sometimes gets the better of me," Joe said. "Nick said something that I took the wrong way so I slapped him. I apologized immediately after I hit him, right Nick?" Nick nodded.

"Joe, I'm going to have to tell Mom about this when she gets home," Kevin said.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Because you hit our little brother!" Kevin exclaimed. "That's a big no no."

"But I apologized right after I did it," Joe said.

"It doesn't matter," Kevin said. "You still hit him."

Joe sighed. "You're right," he said.

"Come on Nick," Kevin said. "Let's get you some breakfast."

Kevin put his arm around Nick's shoulders and led him downstairs. Joe punched a pillow. He was going to get in trouble for hitting Nick. Once they were downstairs Kevin began to fix Nick some eggs while Nick sat at the table. Nick was sniffling so Kevin began to talk to him.

"Hey," he said. "Don't worry, Mom will make sure Joe doesn't hit you again."

"I kn-know," Nick said.

"And I'll make sure you aren't left alone with him," Kevin said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "I don't want him hurting you again."

"Thanks Kevin," Nick said.

"Hey, anything for my little bro," Kevin said with a smile.

He handed Nick his eggs and watched him eat. Then he took Nick's dishes for him. Kevin then noticed how tired Nick was despite just waking up.

"Nick, are you okay?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked.

"You just seem tired," Kevin said.

"It's probably from Joe hitting me," Nick said. "I cried a lot and sometimes I get tired from doing that."

"Oh," Kevin said. "Why don't you lay on the couch and watch TV? I'll get a blanket for you."

"Okay," Nick said.

Nick sat down on the couch while Kevin got a blanket. While Kevin was gone Joe came downstairs and hit Nick again. Nick cried out.

"Don't tell anyone what happened!" Joe snarled. "Got it?"

Kevin came racing in and saw Joe slap Nick again. Nick cried out again and Kevin ran over to Joe. Kevin dragged Joe away from Nick and talked to him. Then Joe ran back upstairs and Kevin went over to Nick who was curled up in a ball on the couch. Kevin spread the blanket over Nick and moved Nick's head onto his lap. He stroked Nick's hair, trying to calm him down. Finally Nick stopped crying and started sniffling. Kevin continued to run his hand through Nick's curls until Nick fell asleep. Kevin made a promise to himself that he would protect Nick from Joe. He wouldn't leave Nick's side.

When his mom and dad came home, Kevin told them what happened. His parents were furious. Denise stroked Nick's hair while Paul (Kevin Sr.) went upstairs to talk to Joe. They heard Joe yelling and Paul yelling back. The yelling woke Nick up and he smiled at his mom. Denise smiled back and went to get some ice for Nick's cheek. When Denise came back Kevin had Nick's head in his lap again. Denise smiled at her two sons and gave Kevin the icepack. Kevin gently placed it on Nick's cheek. Nick thanked him and closed his eyes again.

Then Paul and Joe came storming down the stairs. Joe stood in front of Nick until Nick opened his eyes. Nick screamed and tried to get up. Kevin held him down and whispered encouraging words in Nick's ear. Nick calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Nick," Joe said. "I'm sorry for hitting you. It was wrong and I will never do it again. I will try to keep my temper in check. I'm sorry."

Nick was silent for a few minutes. He knew what Joe said was a lie but his family didn't know that. He wished he could tell his family what Joe was really doing to him. But it was embarrassing and Joe had threatened him.

So instead of telling his family the truth, Nick said, "It's okay Joe. I forgive you."

"Thank you Nick," Joe said.

Joe went back up to his room. "Joseph is grounded for three weeks," Paul said. "One week for each time he hit you. He is not allowed to come near you. If he does, scream at the top of your lungs. He is not allowed to have any friends over, watch TV, or be on his computer. Are you okay Nicholas?"

"Yeah," Nick said quietly.

"Okay," Paul said. "Kevin, you are to watch over Nick and make sure Joe isn't near him."

"Okay Dad," Kevin said.

Paul and Denise left and Kevin and Nick watched TV until it was time for dinner. Joe sat next to Nick but Paul made him sit across form Nick at the table. They said grace and ate dinner. It was quiet during dinner. No one knew what to say. Finally dinner was over and Kevin and Nick went up to Nick's room. They played video games until it was time for bed. Kevin decided to sleep with Nick again just in case. Kevin put his arm around his little brother and said goodnight. Nick fell asleep right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin woke up to the sound of Nick crying. Kevin looked at Nick and saw that Nick was crying softly. Kevin gave Nick a squeeze and Nick looked at him. Kevin smiled and Nick smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I had a bad dream," Nick said.

"What was it about?" Kevin asked. Nick looked over at Joe's room. "Oh, was it about Joe hitting you?"

"Not exactly," Nick said. Nick got up and closed his door. Then he got back in bed with Kevin. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad at Joe or tell him that I told you?"

"I promise," Kevin said.

"On the way home from New York City Joe…he…he did something to me, something horrible," Nick said.

"What did he do?" Kevin asked. Nick looked at the door again. "It's okay, I'll protect you from him."

"He…he…he r-r-raped m-me," Nick said. He started to cry.

"He WHAT?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Shh," Nick said frantically. "He threatened to squeeze m-my b-balls if I told anyone. You can't let him know that I told you. You promised!"

Kevin sighed. "Okay," he said. "But I'm going to make sure you aren't left alone with him."

"Thanks Kev," Nick said.

Suddenly the door burst opened and Joe entered. "I warned you about telling someone!" Joe said. Joe closed and locked the door. "Now you're gonna pay!"

"Leave Nick alone!" Kevin said. "He didn't do anything to you. You were the one who did something to him!"

"Step aside Kevin!" Joe said.

"No!" Kevin said.

"Fine," Joe said.

Joe ran to Nick's side of the bed. He tried to pry Nick out of Kevin's grasp but Kevin was holding onto Nick to tightly. Joe then punched Kevin hard in the face and Kevin let go. Joe pulled Nick out of Kevin's arms and began to hit Nick. Kevin got up and tackled Joe. Joe struggled with Kevin until he saw the snow globe. He picked up the snow globe and hit Kevin on the head with it. Kevin passed out. Joe then turned to Nick.

"Don't make it harder than it has to be!" Joe said. "If you don't cooperate, I will hurt Kevin."

Nick allowed Joe to tie him up and gag him. Then Joe dragged Kevin out of Nick's room and to Kevin's room. Joe put Kevin in his bed and tucked him in. Then Joe went back to Nick. Nick began to cry as Joe closed and locked the door.

Joe made his way over to Nick and began to punch Nick's balls. Nick tried to curl up but Joe was straddling him and Nick could move. When it looked like Nick was about to pass out from the pain Joe stopped and began to squeeze Nick's balls. Nick screamed bloody murder as Joe squeezed Nick's balls harder and harder. Finally Nick passed out. Joe decided to rape Nick while he was unconscious.

Then Joe untied Nick and tucked him in bed. Joe ungagged Nick and left Nick's room. Joe got in bed, totally satisfied and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin woke up with a terrible headache. He looked around and realized he wasn't in Nick's room. He couldn't remember how he got in here. Denise walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Kevin was awake.

"You gave us a scare Honey," she said.

"Wh-what happened?" Kevin asked.

"Joe said he heard something bump and got out of bed. He saw you on the floor in Nick's room. He said he thinks you hit your head on Nick's bedside table when you fell out of bed. I have to admit it's a pretty nasty bump."

"Where's Nick and Joe?" Kevin asked.

"I told Nick to lock himself in his room," Denise said. "Joe is in his room sulking. Don't worry they are far away from each other."

"Good," Kevin said.

"Now, your Father and I have to go," Denise said. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes Mom," Kevin said.

"Okay," Denise said. "Bye Honey."

"Bye Mom," Kevin said.

Denise and Paul left. Kevin then remembered what really happened last night and tried to get up. His head was pounding and he put his hand to his bump. He felt gauze around his head. Kevin saw some Tylenol on his bedside table and took it. Then he stumbled to Nick's room. The door was locked like Denise had said. He then went to Joe's room but found that Joe wasn't in there.

Kevin stumbled back to Nick's room and put his ear to the door. He heard moaning and Nick trying to scream. Kevin tried the door again but knew it would still be locked. He backed up and ran into the door. He heard Joe gasp and Nick scream.

"Joe!" Kevin called. "Open the door!"

"No!" Joe said.

"Come on!" Kevin said. "Don't do this. Nick will be scared of you for the rest of his life. Do you want that?"

"No, but if it's the only way I can be with him then I don't care!" Joe said.

Kevin rammed into the door again. "I will get in!" he said.

He continued to ram into the door. Then he heard Nick scream and became frantic. He rammed into the door three more times but couldn't get it opened. He decided to look for a key.

While Kevin was looking for a key Joe was raping Nick again. Nick was screaming because Joe was twisting his balls. Joe smiled at his brother's pain. _Nick deserved it for telling_, Joe thought to himself. He untwisted Nick's balls and began to twist them the other way. Nick screamed and tried to beg Joe to stop. Joe had gagged Nick again though. Joe untwisted Nick's balls and began to punch them. Nick writhed under Joe as Joe did this. Nick's screams pierced Joe's heart but he convinced himself that Nick needed to be punished.

Then Joe pushed into Nick. Nick screamed and continued to thrash about. Joe pumped until he orgasmed. Then Joe began to hurt Nick again. Suddenly the door burst opened and Kevin came in. Kevin took a picture of Joe and Joe got off of Nick. Kevin tackled Joe and they rolled around on the ground. Since Kevin had a slight concussion he wasn't as strong as he normally was. Joe was able to punch Kevin and escape to his room.

Kevin got up and went over to Nick. Nick was crying and could barely keep his eyes opened. Kevin untied Nick and got Nick under the covers. Nick cried out in pain as Kevin helped him into bed. Then Nick started crying all over again. Kevin helped Nick get into his boxers and pulled Nick onto his lap. He rocked Nick back and forth until Nick calmed down. Then he got in bed with Nick and wrapped his arms around Nick and gave him a hug.

Nick was in a lot of pain. Kevin asked what happened and Nick explained it in great detail. Kevin gasped and held Nick closer to him while Nick cried. Their parents came home around lunchtime. Nick was still in a lot of pain so Kevin carried him down the stairs and told his parents what happened. Their parents were shocked.

"Nick could have a testicular torsion," Paul said. "That's when one of his testicles is twisted. We have to take him to the hospital right away! If his testicle stays twisted for more than six hours, they will have to remove it."

Kevin carried Nick to the car and they drove to the hospital Paul stayed behind to keep an eye on Joe. Nick was checked over by a doctor and taken to surgery. Nick's testicle has been twisted for three hours. Kevin and Denise waited in the waiting room. Finally a doctor came out and spoke to them.

"We had to make an incision in Nick's scrotum," the doctor explained. "We were able to untwist the spermatic cord and have stitched it to the scrotum so that it won't twist again in the future."

"Will he be okay?" Denise asked.

"Yes," the doctor said. "We got to him just in time. He will be sore for a while so we'll give him some pain medication."

"Can we see him?" Kevin asked.

"He's asleep right now but you can see him," the doctor said. "He's in room 138."

"Thank you," Kevin said.

"He will need to stay in the hospital overnight just in case," the doctor said.

"Okay," Denise said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the doctor said.

Denise and Kevin went to Nick's room. Nick was asleep on the hospital bed. Kevin went up to one of the chairs and sat down. He held Nick's hand and sighed. _Why did this have to happen to him?_ Kevin thought to himself. _Nick doesn't deserve this._ Denise sat down next to Kevin and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Honey," she said. "The doctor said Nick will be alright."

"I'm not worried about him physically," Kevin said. "I'm worried about his mental state. I can't believe Joe did that to him!"

"I know Sweetie," Denise said. "Your father and I were talking and we think Joe should be taken to the Foundation for Troubled Teens (FTT). The people there can help him."

"That's a good idea," Kevin said.

Kevin then rested his head on Nick's bed. Kevin was still holding Nick's hand. Suddenly Kevin felt Nick squeeze his hand. Kevin looked up and saw Nick open his eyes. Nick looked around fearfully.

"It's okay," Kevin said. "You're in the hospital."

"J-Joe?" Nick whispered.

"He's back at home with Dad," Kevin said. "You're safe here." Nick let out a breath.

"Nick, Sweet heart, I am so sorry this happened to you!" Denise said. "If I had known I would have –"

"I know," Nick whispered.

Denise smiled. She got up and kissed Nick's forehead. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat, do you want anything Kevin?"

"I'll take a sandwich," Kevin said.

"Okay," Denise said.

Denise left and it was just Kevin and Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Nick," Kevin said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Nick said.

"That's normal," Kevin said. He took Nick's hand. "Joe is going to be sent to the Foundation for Troubled Teens."

"He is?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "They should be able to help him with his problem."

"Okay," Nick said.

Then Denise came back with Kevin's sandwich. Kevin ate the sandwich and talked to Nick for a little while. Then it was time for bed. Kevin and Denise said goodnight to Nick and went home. When they got home Paul and Joe were gone. Paul left a note that said he was taking Joe to the FTT. Kevin told Denise that he was going to take a shower.

Kevin went upstairs and got in the shower. He still couldn't believe that Joe did that to Nick. What would cause Joe to do that and why would Joe do that? Kevin got out of the shower and got in his pajamas. By the time he went downstairs Paul was back.

"They actually weren't very surprised," Paul was saying. "They said they get a few cases like this. Joe's in good hands."

"Good," Denise said.

"I'm going to bed," Kevin said.

"Okay," Denise said.

"Goodnight son," Paul said.

Kevin went up to his room and fell asleep.

Nick was released from the hospital the next day. He had to wear a scrotal support for a week. Nick was wheeled to the car in a wheel chair. When they got home Nick was helped to the couch. Denise gave Nick an icepack and Nick put it on his balls. Kevin stayed in the living room with Nick all day, keeping an eye on him. When Nick fell asleep Kevin didn't leave his side.

"Ah!" Nick screamed. He woke up with tears in his eyes. Kevin came over to Nick and pulled him into his lap.

"What was your dream about?" Kevin asked.

"It was about the night Joe hit you on the head," Nick said. He started to cry. "After he hit you on the head he threatened to hurt you if I didn't cooperate. S-so I stood perfectly still and let him tie me up and gag me. Then he…he…" Nick couldn't continue.

"I know, I know," Kevin said soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. Joe is going to be gone until he gets his act together. He can't hurt you now."

"Okay," Nick said.

Kevin continued to hold Nick in his arms until Nick stopped crying. When Kevin looked down at Nick, Nick was asleep. Kevin gently set Nick down on the couch and got up. He went to Joe's room and looked around. Most of Joe's clothes were gone. There was a picture of Joe and Nick on Joe's nightstand. Kevin looked at it. It must've been Joe's prized possession since he put it on his nightstand. Kevin suddenly got angry at Joe and smashed the picture frame to the ground. Denise came running upstairs when she heard the noise and saw the picture on the floor. Kevin started crying and Denise hugged her eldest son.

"Everything will be okay Kevin," she said. "You'll see."

"Nick had a nightmare about Joe," Kevin said. "What if those nightmares never go away?"

"They will," Denise said. "You just got to give it time."

"Okay," Kevin said.

"Why don't you go back downstairs?" Denise said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay Mom," Kevin said.

Kevin went back downstairs as Denise cleaned up the mess. When Kevin walked back into the living room Nick was trying to get up. Kevin helped him stand up. Nick went to the bathroom and came back. Nick got back on the couch and Kevin pulled the blanket over him. Nick snuggled down in the blanket and sighed. Kevin sat down next to Nick and put his arm around Nick's shoulders.

When it was time for dinner Kevin helped Nick to the table. After dinner Nick went upstairs to take a shower. Kevin stood outside the bathroom door to make sure Nick didn't slip and fall. Once Nick was done with his shower Kevin helped him to his room.

"Why are we going to your room?" Nick asked.

"I don't want you sleeping by yourself tonight," Kevin said.

"Oh," Nick said.

Kevin helped Nick in his bed and tucked him in. then Kevin got on his pajamas and got in bed too. Nick snuggled up next to Kevin and sighed. Kevin wrapped a protective arm around Nick and said a quick prayer for Nick to have a speedy recovery. Then Kevin fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed since Joe had gone to FTT. It was now close to Christmas and Joe would be coming home for a week to spend Christmas with his family. Nick was terrified. What if Joe tried something? He knew his family wouldn't leave him alone with Joe but he still couldn't help but feel scared.

Nick and Kevin were watching TV when the doorbell rang. Nick went to answer it. Nick screamed and Kevin knew it was Joe. Kevin ran to the door where Joe was hugging Nick. Nick looked like he was about to pass out he was so scared.

"Joe, let Nick go!" Kevin said.

"I'm just giving him a hug," Joe said. "I miss you buddy."

"Joe, you're scaring him," Kevin said. "Let Nick go!"

"But I –"

"MOM!" Kevin yelled.

"Okay okay," Joe said as he released Nick.

Nick ran into Kevin's arms and cried. Kevin held Nick close to him and glared at Joe. Then Denise and Paul walked in and gave Joe a hug.

"Hey Honey," Denise said.

"Hoe have you been?" Paul asked.

"Good," Joe said. "I've learned my lesson. I can't believe I did that to Nick!"

"Yeah, well your mind was confused," Paul said.

"But it's all better now," Denise said.

"Yeah," Joe said. "Oh I made Nick something while I was there." He pulled out a lanyard. "I made this for you Nick." Nick was still holding onto Kevin. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"Joe you have to understand," Denise said.

"You scared him," Kevin said. "You've changed the way he looks at you for the rest of his life. He might never trust you again."

"I understand," Joe said. "I hurt him; I would be scared of me too."

Kevin took the lanyard and gave it to Nick. Nick took it and continued to hold onto Kevin. Joe looked a little jealous to Kevin. Kevin shook it off and hugged Nick. Joe went into the living room and sat on the couch. Once Joe was out of Nick's sight Nick relaxed in Kevin's arms. Kevin felt bad for Nick.

"Why don't we go up to your room and play video games?" Kevin asked.

"Okay," Nick said.

Nick and Kevin played video games until it was time for dinner. Joe wanted to sit next to Nick but knew he needed to give Nick some space. So he sat on the other side of Kevin instead. After dinner Nick went up to take a shower. As he was gathering his pajamas and going down the hall he bumped into Joe. Nick screamed and flattened himself against the wall.

"Watch where you're going!" Joe snarled. Then he realized what he was doing and felt bad. "I'm sorry Nick. it's just that at FTT you kind of have to fend for yourself. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Then Kevin came up. "What did you do Joe?" Kevin asked while hugging Nick.

"I just bumped into Nick by accident," Joe said. "I honestly didn't mean to."

"Is that true Nick?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded. "Then why did I hear you yelling at Nick?"

"I didn't mean to," Joe said. "At FTT you learn to fend for yourself. I kind of forgot I was at home."

"Oh," Kevin said. He noticed how upset Joe was. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," Joe said. "I was about to go get a snack."

"Okay, later tonight then?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Joe said.

"Go ahead and take your shower Nick," Kevin said.

"Okay," Nick said.

"And don't forget to lock the door!" Kevin called after him.

"Okay," Nick said.

Nick closed the door and Kevin heard him lock it. Kevin went back downstairs and Joe followed. After Joe got a snack he went back upstairs to his room. He could hear Nick singing in the shower. He pictured Nick all wet and naked from the shower and smiled. Suddenly he heard a bang and Nick cried out. Joe ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Nick, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I fell," Nick said. "My head…"

"Hang on Nick," Joe said.

He got the key that was above the doorframe of the bathroom and unlocked the door. He silently closed and locked the door. He ran to the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. Nick was laying on his back clutching the back of his head.

"Kevin?" Nick said.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Joe asked.

"Three?" Nick said.

"No, two," Joe said. "You have a concussion. Hang on, let me get Mom."

Suddenly he had second thoughts. He took off his clothes and got in the shower with Nick. He leaned over Nick and caressed him. Then he inserted his penis in Nick's anus while he pumped Nick's cock. Nick was so out of it he had no idea what was going on. In fact, he enjoyed Joe doing that to him. Joe heard Nick moan and went faster. Suddenly semen came out of Nick's cock and Joe licked it all up. Then he exploded inside of Nick and nick screamed. Apparently he gained his senses back because he was squirming in Joe's grasp.

"Wh-what are you doing Joe?" Nick asked. "I thought you said you were better."

"I thought I was," Joe said. "But then I saw you naked and wet and couldn't help myself."

"You mean you…?" Nick said.

"Yes," Joe said.

"MOM! DAD! KEVI –" Joe covered Nick's mouth.

"Shh!" Joe said.

Then Joe hit Nick on the head and Nick passed out. Joe quickly got out of the shower and dried off. Then he took off the shower cap and got dressed. He unlocked the door just as Paul, Kevin, and Denise came in.

"How did you get in here?" Kevin asked.

"I used the key on the doorframe," Joe said. "Nick fell and hit his head. I was just about to come and get you. He passed out right after I reached him!"

"Oh no!" Denise said.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Kevin asked. "Are you sure you didn't get in the shower with him and cause him to fall?"

"Does my hair look wet to you?" Joe asked.

"Well –"

"No!" Joe said. "It isn't wet which means I didn't get in the shower with him! I wish you would stop jumping to conclusions! I really have changed!"

"I'm…I'm sorry Joe," Kevin said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, you did!" Joe said.

Joe stormed off. Kevin and Paul turned off the shower and wrapped Nick in a towel Denise left to give her son some privacy. Paul and Kevin got Nick dressed and they all rushed to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the hospital they were told to stay in the waiting room. Joe paced back and forth. He was worried about Nick. What if Nick remembered what happened? What if Nick told the family what happened? Joe couldn't risk that happening. He had to make a scarier threat than the one he made last time.

Soon a doctor came out and told them Nick had a minor concussion. He was going to be okay but he had to stay overnight. The family went to visit Nick. When Joe came in Nick screamed.

"St-stay away from me!" Nick said fearfully.

"Is it okay if I talk to Nick alone for just one minute?" Joe asked.

"Sure Honey," Denise said.

"Mom, are you sure that's a good idea?" Kevin asked. "Nick is terrified of him."

"It'll just be for a minute," Denise said. "I will be timing him."

"Okay," Kevin sighed.

Paul, Denise, and Kevin left the room. Joe got closer to Nick and whispered to him.

"If you tell anyone what happened, I will make an extra hole in between your cock and butt, got it?" Joe said. Nick nodded fearfully. "Good…I don't' see why we can't be friends. That was the last time I will touch you, I promise." Nick nodded again. "Okay guys, you can come back in now!"

The family came back in. Kevin saw how fearful Nick was and came over to him. He sat on the chair that was closest to Nick's bed and held Nick's hand.

"It's okay Nick," Kevin said. "I'm here and I won't let Joe touch you."

Nick started to cry. Kevin helped Nick sit up and he hugged him. Nick gripped Kevin's shirt as he cried. When Nick finally stopped crying he was exhausted.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Kevin said. Nick looked over at Joe. "I promise I will stay in the room with you at all times."

"Okay," Nick said quietly.

Nick closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. "What did you say to him that got him so scared?" Kevin asked.

"All I said was that I don't see why we can't be friends," Joe said. "I told him I changed and that I wouldn't touch him ever again. But I did walk closer to him. That could've been what scared him."

"Probably," Kevin said.

"Well, I'm glad you're making an effort to be friends with him again," Denise said.

"Of course I am!" Joe said. "He's my brother. I want to be friends with him. I want him to trust me and like me again."

"_If_ he ever does trust and like you again, it may take years," Kevin warned.

"I know," Joe said. "But I'm willing to try."

"That's my boy!" Paul said. "So optimistic and stubborn. Just don't scare him, okay?"

"Okay," Joe said.

"I'm goingto the cafeteria to get something to eat," Paul said. "Who wants to join me?"

"I will," Joe said.

"Me too," Denise said.

"I'll stay here with Nick," Kevin said. "But if they have a salad I'll take that."

"Okay son," Paul said.

Joe, Paul, and Denise left. Kevin held Nick's hand and watched him sleep. Suddenly Nick opened his eyes and looked around. Tears started streaming down his face. Kevin squeezed Nick's hand.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kevin asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Where's Joe?" Nick asked.

"In the cafeteria with Dad and Mom," Kevin said.

"I have to tell you something about Joe," Nick said.

"He did get in the shower with you, didn't he?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded. "I knew it!"

"You can't tell anyone!" Nick said frantically.

"Why not?" Kevin asked.

"Because Joe said that if I told anyone he…he would m-make and extra hole in between my cock and butt." Nick said. he started crying again.

"Shh," Kevin said soothingly. "It's okay; I promise I won't tell Mom or Dad. just calm down."

Kevin hugged Nick tightly. "That's n-not all he d-did," Nick wailed.

"What else did he do?" Kevin asked.

"I don't remember him doing it but he said he r-r-raped me again," Nick said.

"That's horrible!" Kevin said.

"That's why he threatened me," Nick said. "He doesn't want to stay at FTT longer than he has to."

"Nick, I promise I will protect Joe from you," Kevin said. "We have to tell someone though."

"NO!" Nick said.

"Nick, threatening you like that is illegal," Kevin said. "Not to mention serious. Joe has lost his mind. He needs help. In order to give him the help he needs we have to tell someone."

"Can it wait until after Christmas?" Nick asked. "I want to try to be a family again."

"Sure buddy," Kevin said. "We can wait until after Christmas."

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Kevin said.

They talked for a little bit more before Joe, Paul, and Denise came back from the cafeteria. Kevin ate his salad and listened to Joe's stories about FTT. Soon it was time for them to go. They all said goodbye to Nick and went home. Kevin got in bed and thought about Joe and Nick. he wished he could have the old Joe back. he fell asleep thinking about Joe.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick went home the next day. He had to be careful and couldn't do normal activities for a few days due to his concussion. On the way home Joe sat in the very back behind Nick. That's as close as Nick would allow him to be. Joe was about to put his hand on Nick's shoulder when Kevin gave him a look. Joe retreated and looked out the window.

When they got home Nick laid down on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched it while Kevin stayed by his side. Joe came in and tried to talk to Nick but Kevin wouldn't let him. Joe sighed and left. At dinner Kevin sat next to Nick and made sure Joe didn't go near him. Joe began to get suspicious. Kevin usually wasn't this protective. He figured Nick told him. He sighed when he realized he had to hurt his brother. He decided to wait until after Christmas to hurt Nick.

That night Kevin slept with Nick. Joe was jealous but let it go. He knew he would get his chance with Nick. Soon, he fell asleep.

It was Christmas day. Joe got Nick a picture of the two of them when they were little. Nick got Joe a football. Kevin got Nick a baseball bat since Nick liked baseball. Their parents got Nick a baseball glove, Joe a book about brothers, and Kevin a sweater.

After they opened presents they ate lunch. Nick seemed to be opening up to Joe. He started talking to Joe again. Joe was thrilled. He started playing video games with Nick too, under the supervision of Kevin of course. Joe was sad he had to hurt Nick but he knew he had to.

One day he got his chance. Nick was in his room alone playing video games. Kevin had stepped out for a minute. Their parents were visiting relatives. Joe got a knife from the kitchen and closed and locked Nick's door. Nick whipped his head around and saw Joe with the knife.

"KEVIN!" he screamed.

"I locked the door," Joe said. "I also took the key so he can't get in."

"Joe…please don't!" Nick said.

"I'm sorry Nick," Joe said. "But you told Kevin so I have to punish you. One thing I learned at the FTT is to follow through with what you say. So, unfortunately, I have to follow through on what I'd said I'd do."

"I'm not letting you do this without a fight!" Nick said.

"NICK!" Kevin shouted. "JOE, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Not until I'm done!" Joe said.

Joe ran toward Nick and Nick punched him in the groin. Joe reeled back and fell to the floor. Nick ran to the door and was about to unlock it when Joe stabbed Nick's leg. Nick screamed and fell to the floor.

"NICK!" Kevin screamed.

Nick could hear Kevin trying to open the door. Joe was on top of Nick now and was choking him. Soon, Nick passed out. When he woke up he was naked and was tied to his bed. His wrists and ankles were tied to the ends of the bed. Nick's legs were spread out and he was completely vulnerable. Nick tried to move but it was useless. He was gagged as well.

Joe came up to Nick and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry I have to do this," he said.

"JOE!" Kevin shouted. "Think about what you're doing. Don't hurt your innocent little brother. Remember when we learned how to ride bikes and Nick skinned his knee? You came over to him and made him feel better by cracking jokes. That's what brothers do! They make each other feel better, they protect each other! Please don't hurt him!"

"I have to!" Joe called. "I learned from the FTT that you have to follow through. I'm sorry!"

Joe pointed the knife in between Nick's groin and butt. Nick began to shake and cry. Joe's hand was shaking so he steadied it with his other hand. Then he made a small incision in Nick. Nick screamed bloody murder and thrashed about. Blood started leaking out of the cut that Joe made. Joe was prepared though. He had put plastic over Nicks' bed so that blood wouldn't mess up the sheets.

Joe cut a small circle in between nicks' groin and butt. Nick screamed and cried but Joe wouldn't stop. Blood was now pouring out of the wound as Joe duck out some of Nick's skin. All this time Kevin was trying to get in. He rammed the door, looked for the key, and begged Joe to stop. Then he had called 911 and told the police what was happening.

"We're on our way!" one of the policemen said.

"Hurry!" Kevin said.

Kevin then hung up the phone and went back to Nick's room. He tried ramming the door again but that didn't work. Then he tried picking at the lock but that didn't work either. All this time he could hear Nick's muffled cries.

Finally the police arrived. They had a screw driver and hammer. They unscrewed the doorknob and pulled it out. Then they warned Joe to stop what he was doing before they came in. They came in and Kevin saw all the blood. Nick's face was white and he had tears flowing down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily from the pain. Joe had a knife to Nick's throat.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him!" Joe said.

"Son, you don't want to do that!" one of the policemen said. "We have guns and you only have a knife."

"I don't' care!" Joe said. "If I can't have him, then no one can!"

He lightly slid the knife across Nick's neck, allowing a little blood to trickle. He wanted to show the cops that he was serious.

"Son, calm down!" the policeman said. to another cop he whispered, "Do you have a shot?"

"Yes," the other policeman whispered back.

"Son, we're giving you one more chance to drop the knife!"

"NO!" Joe shouted.

A gunshot went off and Joe screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe had been shot in his right hand, the hand that had been holding the knife. Joe dropped the knife and held onto his hand in pain. Then the police rushed in. they grabbed Joe and escorted him out of the room. Joe was kicking and screaming despite the pain he was in.

Then the police began to untie Nick. Nick was barely conscious. Kevin was allowed to see him. Kevin held Nick's hand as the police cut him loose. Nick held onto Kevin's hand for dear life. Kevin pulled the duct tape off of Nick's mouth and Nick spit out the sock. Then Nick started crying. Kevin wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged him. Once the police had cut him free they were trying to stop the bleeding. They had Nick's privates covered up and were holding a towel to the incision Joe had made.

Soon, the paramedics arrived and put Nick on a stretcher. They carried Nick down the stairs to a gurney and loaded him in the ambulance. Kevin got to ride with Nick in the ambulance. He held Nick's hand the whole way there. Nick passed out a few minutes before they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics told Kevin to go to the waiting room. Kevin did and called his parents. He told them what happened and they said they were on their way.

By the time they arrived the family was allowed to see Nick. The doctors had stitched up Nick's wound and said he had to stay overnight due to the amount of blood Nick lost. Kevin was the first one in the room. He ran to Nick and held his hand. Nick opened his eyes and smiled at Kevin. Nick was still a bit groggy from the medicine they gave him for the pain.

"How do you feel?" Kevin asked.

"Exposed," Nick said.

"I'm sorry Joe did that to you Sweetie," Denise said.

"Me too," Nick said. "I was just beginning to feel like I could trust him again. What's gonna happen to him?"

"He's going to be taken to a mental facility," Paul said. "We fear he has lost his mind."

"Oh," Nick said. Nick squeezed Kevin's hand. Then Nick started crying

"Oh Nick!" Kevin said sympathetically.

He sat on Nick's bed and hugged him. Nick buried his face in Kevin's chest as he cried. Kevin held Nick in his arms and started singing to him. Nick soon calmed down and fell asleep. Kevin laid Nick back down on the hospital bed and tucked him in.

"You're a great brother," Dr. McClain said. He was the doctor who was taking care of Nick.

"Thank you," Kevin said. "I wish I could say the same about Joe."

"Yes," Dr. McClain said. "But don't worry; he's in good hands at the Psychiatric New Jersey Institution."

"Will they be able to help him with his problem?" Kevin asked.

"Possibly," Dr. McClain said. "But only time will tell."

"Okay," Kevin said.

"Now, let's see how Nicks' stitches are doing," Dr. McClain said.

He walked over to Nick and pulled back the covers. Then he lifted Nicks' hospital gown and looked at the stitches. Once he had seen the stitches he put Nicks 'hospital gown down and wrote something on a clipboard. The nhe pulled the covers over Nick again.

"Everything seems to be okay," he said.

"Good," Paul said.

"He should be able to leave tomorrow," Dr. McClain said.

"Okay," Paul said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dr. McClain said.

Dr. McClain left and it was time for dinner.

"Do you want something from the cafeteria?" Denise asked Kevin.

"Some soup if they have it," Kevin said.

"Okay," Denise said.

She and Paul left. Soon a nurse came in with Nick's dinner. Kevin woke Nick up and Nick ate his dinner. Soon Denise and Paul came back with Kevin's soup. Kevin ate his soup and they all talked to Nick for a while. They all decided to stay at the hospital with Nick that night. Nick soon fell asleep with Kevin running his fingers through Nick's hair. Kevin was the next person to fall asleep. He fell asleep with his head resting on Nick's hospital bed. Denise and Paul fell asleep around the same time. Paul had his head on the other side of the hospital bed and Denise was laying on the couch that was in the hospital room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of lame but the next one should be better.**

The next morning Nick was able to go home. The Jonases drove Nick home. Nick was scared to go in his room so Kevin let Nick sleep in his room. Kevin looked at the scene in Nick's room. The plastic and blood were gone but the ropes were still attached to Nick's bed. Kevin cut the ropes down and threw them away. The knife was still on the floor form when Joe dropped it. Kevin looked at the knife. It still had some of Nick's blood on it. Kevin took the knife into the bathroom and washed the blood off of it. Then he put the knife back in the drawer in the kitchen.

When he checked on Nick, Nick was still asleep. Kevin smiled at his little brother. Kevin then went downstairs and watched TV. Around dinnertime Nick came downstairs. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kevin smiled and patted the couch. Nick sat down and curled up next to Kevin. Then it was time for dinner. Nick had to sit on a cushion because of his wound.

After dinner Kevin and Nick watched TV until it was time for bed. Nick was scared to sleep on his own so Kevin let Nick sleep with him. Kevin made sure Nick was comfortable before turning off the light. Kevin wrapped a protective arm around Nick and soon fell asleep.

When Kevin woke up the next morning Nick was gone. Kevin got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Then he went downstairs. When he didn't see Nick he began to get worried. He looked in Nick's room but didn't see him. Finally he looked in his parents' room and found Nick. Nick was in the corner of the room. Nick had his knees drawn up to his chest and had his arms wrapped around his legs. There were tears streaming down Nick's face.

"Hey Nick," Kevin said softly so as not to scare him. "What's wrong buddy?"

"What if Joe escapes from the mental institution?" Nick asked fearfully. He sniffled. "I don't want to see him ever again."

"I understand," Kevin said. "If I were you I wouldn't want to see Joe ever again either. But I can't promise you that you won't see him again. I can promise you that I will do anything to protect you from him, okay?"

Nick nodded. Kevin sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Nick laid his head on Kevin's shoulder. They sat like that for a while then went downstairs to get some breakfast. After breakfast they watched TV all day so that Nick could recuperate.


End file.
